Dreams Realized
by stefaniewilliams32
Summary: Kara and Lee have a strong history...but is it enough to punch through the nightmares and make their dreams come true.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Kara was as happy as she could imagine she ever would be. It was her wedding day, and she was marrying the love of her life. She reached down and smoothed the silky white material. Everyone told her she would be nervous. Hell, she thought she was going to want to bolt herself when it came to be this close. She could hear the music in the background start to pick-up. Taking a deep breath she stood and walked to the door. _

_"Here we go," she whispered, opening the door. On the other side she found her best friend._

_"Are you ready for me to give you away?" Lt. Karl C. Agathon, aka Helo, asked._

_"As ready as I'll ever be."_

_They walked together down the hall to the sanctuary. Kara knew that this day would be the happiest of her life. As the wedding march began the doors were opened. She looked down the aisle and there he stood. She almost blushed at the look of utter amazement on his face when he saw her. She grinned as they started walking towards her future. _

_As they walked down the aisle she was faintly aware of friends and family sitting on both sides. But her eyes were only for her groom. At the end of the aisle the priestess asked the question and Helo answered. "I give this woman to this man."_

_With that said he turned and gave Kara a light kiss on the cheek, then took his place in the front pew. Kara turned and faced her husband-to-be, as the priestess began the ceremony._

_"We are gathered here, in the sights of the gods to join this woman, Kara Thrace, to this man, Lee Adama."_

Kara gasped as she awoke. She could feel her heart beating a drum solo in her chest. She felt the bed shift next to her and she ran her hands through her damp hair.

"Kara?" a sleepy voiced asked. "You ok?"

Kara wasn't sure. The dream was so fresh in her mind. Gods, what was she thinking. Her wedding was in two months. "Everything's fine, Zak. Go back to sleep."

Eighteen Years Ago

Here she was, another new house, in another new town. Kara Thrace sighed. They never seemed to stay in one place too long. Between her mother's miltary transfers and her fathers music career, it didn't seem like they were ever able to settle in one place.

Kara sat on the front porch of their little house and watched as other kids ran by laughing. She wanted to go join them so badly, but she was painfully shy. Her mother always told her that she wasn't someone any would want to know, so why would those kids want to be her friend. She was just about to go inside when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hi."

Kara turned and looked at the young boy smiling at her from the gate that separated their front yard from the street.

"Aren't you going to say hi?" he asked.

Kara just shook her head, rooted to the spot. No one have ever come up to her before. She was always the new kid. The new kid that no one wanted to be seen with.

The little boy laughed and opened the gate, running up to her. He stuck out his hand. "My name's Lee. What's yours?"

"Um, Kara," she whispered barely audible.

"Hello, Kara. We live next door. You wanna come play with me and my brother?"

Kara just shrugged, looking down at her scuffed shoes. Her mother wouldn't be happy that she had scuffed her brand new shoes.

"Kara! Where are you, girl?!" her mother screamed from inside the house.

Kara jerked and looked at Lee. He didn't seem to be scared by her mother's yelling.

"Um, you better go now."

Lee looked past Kara and into the doorway. "Ok. I will see you at school tomorrow, then. If you wait for me, I will walk with you. I have to walk with Zak anyway."

Loud footsteps could be heard running down the stairs. Kara jumped up and went to the door. Right before she entered she turned. "I'll wait," she said and ran inside.

Lee smiled. They were going to be friends, he'd see to that.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Part One

Kara sat at the bar and watched her fiance. Her fiance. She never thought she would have one of those. She laughed to herself as she watched Zak and his friends. They were going to be married in two days, and everyone was throwing them one last party. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. That meant only one thing.

"Hello, Lee."

Lee laughed behind her and sat down. "How do you do that? Do you have eyes in the back of your head or something?"

"Yeah, something," she replied.

Lee followed her gaze. "He certainly seems happy."

Kara shrugged. "Shouldn't he be? I mean we are getting married in a couple of days. Or do you think I'm good enough to make him happy?"

Lee sighed. "Come on, Kara. You know I don't feel that way."

"Well you didn't want me, so I guess why would your brother," she said quietly as she stood.

However, Lee heard every word. He reached out and tugged on her hand before she could walk away. "Kara, you know that's not how it was. Please, don't run away from me."

Kara was torn. Half of her wanted to run. Run as fast as her legs could carry her. The dreams were still fresh in her mind. But the other part wanted to stay as close to Lee as she could. She knew that in two days, she wouldn't be able to have these feelings without massive amounts of guilt and self-hatred. She took the vows of marriage very seriously, and knew she would only be married once in her life.

The second half won, and she sat back down in her chair. "What do you want Lee?"

"I want to make sure you are doing what you want. I want to make sure that my brother and my best friend are sure about this huge decision."

Kara finally turned and looked into his eyes. "Why wouldn't it be what I want? Zak loves me. He wants me. When I am with him he makes me feel like there is no one else on this colony or any other for him. To him, I am beautiful."

"And you love him. I mean...um..."

"Lee spit it out. You want to know if I am marrying your brother to get back at you."

Lee shook his head. "No, of course not. I would never think you would be so selfish. I just don't want you to wake up one morning and realize you made a mistake."

Kara closed her eyes and leaned her head back. There were so many things she wanted to say. Of course she loved Zak. She wouldn't be marrying him if she didn't love him. But Lee didn't ask the right question. He didn't ask if there was anyone else she loved more.

Lee began again. "Kara, I know what we had is over. And I know that I was the one that ended it. But I still care about you, and of course I don't want to see either you or my brother get hurt."

Kara stood again. "Don't worry about it lieutenant, I won't hurt your brother. I know what it's like to be hurt by people who are supposed to love you. I have known that feeling my entire life. So why don't you go back to War College, and live the life you were destined for," she said and walked over to Zak.

Lee watched her walk away. He felt as though his heart went with her. He watched with a simmering jealousy as his little brother put his arm around Kara and kissed her forehead before whispering into her ear, making her laugh. He remembered a time when she would laugh like that only for him. When her secret smiles only showed when he was around. But he ended the relationship. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do. But it was the right thing to do. At least, that's what he had to keep telling himself.

Kara was in her apartment, sitting on her bed, staring at her dress hanging on the back of the closet door. Tommorrow was the big day. She could feel the butterflies starting to dance in her stomach. She placed her hands on her abdomen and took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm them. She looked at the clock. Zak would be home from his test flights anytime now. She had wanted him to take the day off, to help finalize the plans, but he insisted that he needed to get the evaluations out of the way.

Kara walked out into the kitchen to see about throwing together something for dinner. She pulled a ready made meal out of the refrigerator and popped it into the oven. She was lucky that Zak knew she couldn't cook, and didn't expect her too. As long as they could survive on ready made meals, they were ok. He told her there was usually only one or two things that any one person was really good at. And lucky for him, they were flying and, of course, frakking. She laughed when he told her that, since they had just been doing the latter right before.

Kara heard a knock and checked the clock again. "You forget your keys, Zak? I swear you would probably lose your frakking head if it wasn't attached," she laughed as she mounted the stairs and opened the door. Though it wasn't her fiance that stood on her doorstep.

"What do you want, Lee? I thought we said everything we needed to last night."

"Kara, um, can I come in. I need to talk to you."

She noticed the catch in his voice. Suddenly her stomach dropped. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kara please, let me come in," he asked as he started forward.

She effectively blocked his way. "No, tell me now. What is it?" She was beginning to panic. She thought maybe something had happened to his father or his mother. Both of whom had been more like parents to her than her own mother and father. "Is it your parents?"

"Kara there was an accident. Zak, um, Zak..."

Kara started to shake her head. "No, don't finish that sentence. Unless it's to tell me that he's fine, and will just be a little late for dinner."

Lee reached out and tried to grasp her upper arms, but she danced out of his reach. "Kara, I think you need to sit down." He could feel the tears threatening to fall. But he had to be strong.

"No! No, I wont sit down. You're wrong. Zak's fine. He should be home any minute." At this point she began to pace back and forth in front of the door, not really hearing or listening to Lee trying to soothe her. He could see he was losing her.

"Kara!" he yelled. She stopped and looked him in the eye. "Zak's dead, Kara. He's not coming home."

Kara could feel her world spinning. The bottom was dropping and she could hardly breathe. Lee caught her as she collapsed. "NO!" she screamed before her world went black.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in posting. Between illnesses and busy time at work, real life just got in the way. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. This is my first BSG fic, so I am trying my best to catch the right moods and personalities. But what can I say, some of these guys are pretty complicated.

So here's the next part. Enjoy!

* * *

Part Two 

The morning of the funeral dawned dark and gray. Kara laid in bed, staring out the window at the storm clouds rolling in. She could hear the thunder off in the distance. She could almost hear the gods stomping around in anger.

As her alarm went off, Kara slowly got out of bed and sat on the edge. Taking deep breaths she rose and went to her closet, pulling out her dress grays. Checking the time she she'd better hurry. Several members of the Adama family had left her messages asking her to ride with them to the service, but as of yet she hadn't returned any. She didn't want to face them until it was absolutely necessary. Lee had also come by several times.

_Flashback_

_Kara was sitting in the dark, cigarette in one hand, barely noticing that it had almost burned out. She hit play for the millionth time on her voice recorder._

"_Hey, um, Kara. This is Lance, Zak's flight instructor. I just wanted to call and say how sorry I am about what happened. I never would have passed Zak if you hadn't come to see me. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore. I just wanted to extend my condolences to you and his family."_

_She rewound the message and played it again and again. The conversation replaying in her head at the same time. When she had heard how Zak had been struggling in his classes she had gone to see his instructor, one teacher to another. She had asked that maybe the instructor might go a little easy on Zak. That his father and his brother were both excellent pilots, and she was sure the skills would come in time. And being the mighty Starbuck, Lance had taken her word for it. He had told her that he wasn't a bad pilot, he just had no feel for flying. But he agreed that more than likely with time he would get better. But time was not on anyone's side._

_As she played the message again there was a knock on the door. "Kara?" Lee called._

_She stayed where she was, hoping he would just go away. "Come on, Starbuck, I know you're in there. You haven't left this apartment in two days. The doorman confirmed it. Open the door."_

_Stubbornly she sat, waiting for him to give up. The last thing she wanted to do was look him in the eye. Lee. Her best friend. Her first love. Her dead fiance's brother. The dead fiancé that she felt directly responsible for killing._

_Lee continued to pound on the metal door. "Godsdamn it Kara! Open the door! You can't shut yourself away forever. We all lost Zak. We need you. I need you. Please, please, let me in."_

_She could hear the sadness creeping into his voice. After a few minutes she heard him stop pounding as something slid down her door. "I am just going to sit here for a while, ok Kara? I will sit here and talk to you. Because I need my best friend right now."_

_He continued to talk for hours. At some point she knew he had started crying, but he continued to talk to her through the door. Remembering good times the three of them had. She never opened the door._

Present Time

Once dressed she looked herself over in the mirror. "Well this is as good as it's gonna get," she whispered to herself.

* * *

Kara slowly made her way to the gravesite. She could see the whole Adama family already gathered under the tent. Caroline was weeping softly, while Lee had his arm around his mother. Bill was standing off to the side, staring off into the rain. Lee was the first to notice Kara's approach. He whispered something to his mother, who just nodded. 

Lee made his way over to Kara. When he reached her, he put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. At first she didn't react, her arms hanging loosely at her sides. But after a minute she wound her arms around his waist and held on. Lee could feel her strength in her hold. To him it almost seemed as though she was holding on for dear life. Which of course she was.

Eventually he pulled back and smoothed her hair behind her ears. "I am so glad to see you. Why didn't you return any of my calls? Or open your door. I know you were there, Kara."

Kara just shrugged. She took a deep breath and swallowed, trying to hold back the tears. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just wasn't up to seeing or talking to anyone. I want to go pay my respects to your parents. Excuse me," she whispered as she started to walk away.

"Kara, wait," Lee replied as he put a restraining hand on her arm. "I think you should talk to me. We all lost Zak. We need to grieve, as a family."

Kara shook off his hand. "That's just it, Lee. I am not part of your family. You have your mom and dad. You don't need me." With that said she hurried away before he could respond.

As the service began the storm clouds broke enough to allow a few rays of sunshine to fall on the grieving people. The priest began his recitations, but most went unheard by Kara. She and Bill stood on one side of the casket as Lee and Caroline stood on the other. At some point Bill reached down and took her hand, to which she clung. Towards the end, Lee walked over and put Zaks Viper Wings on his casket. Kara could hardly breathe. She needed to get out of there.

As the service was concluding and the people beginning to disband Kara pulled away from Bill. He took notice. Putting his arm around her shoulders he pulled her close. "I have missed you, little girl." Kara could feel the tears start to pour. Pulling away she looked up into the face of the one man who been more of a father than her own.

"I'm sorry for your loss, sir."

Bill gave her an odd look. "Sir? Since when do you call me sir? And what's with the formalities?"

Kara gave a non-committal shrug.

"We are going to go back to the house and have a little get together. Caroline would love for you to be there. We know you have been avoiding us, but there's no reason for it," he told her.

Kara shook her head. "I don't really feel like being around a lot of people. I think I am just going to go home."

Bill sighed. "Kara, you're family. You should be with us, not alone."

Again Kara just shook her head. "Thank you, sir. But no." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself."

She hurried away again. It seemed like that was the only way she ever seemed to leave anywhere anymore. Quickly, and trying to avoid as many people as possible. She heard Bill call her name, but she just kept moving.

TBC…

* * *

Please read and review. I will hopefully have the next part up fairly soon. Thanks!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, guys. I had a really hard time with this chapter, because it's really just a transition chapter. I promise the next one will be better. But please let me know what you think.

I want to thank all the people that have reviewed this. Your feedback has been tremendously helpful.

Thanks!

BSGBSGBSGBSG

Part Three

Two Months Later

Kara stirred as her alarm clock started blaring. She reached out a hand and turned off the offensive sound. Once the sounds were silenced she lay in bed and thought on the day ahead. It had been two months since Zak's death. Two months since she had any contact with the Adama family. Two months since she closed herself off from the rest of the world, save her classes and the base. For the first couple of weeks following the funeral both Lee and his father had made numerous attempts to contact her, which were always ignored. Eventually the calls were spaced farther and farther apart, until there was a day, then two, with no calls. Kara figured they had finally given up on her.

With a sigh she got out of bed and headed to the tiny bathroom. Standing under the steaming water she tried to put sad thoughts out of her head. The mornings were always the hardest. In the morning there were no other thoughts to distract her. Stepping out of the shower she dressed in her dress blues, and ran a brush through her short blonde hair. Looking at the clock she sighed. "Frak, late again."

Rushing out of the door she heard the phone ring. 'Whoever it is will leave a message,' she thought.

"Alright, nuggets," she said addressing her students. "Today we are learning 'what if' scenarios." She turned back to the board and started pinning various scenarios to the surface.

"How can we learn 'what if' scenarios? I thought you said you never know what could happen," asked a young pilot.

Kara sighed and turned. Before she could answer her eye caught a face in the back of the room. Her breath caught in her throat. "Attention on deck!"

Kara watched all the nuggets jump to attention. Her eyes tracked as Commander Adama made his way to the front of the classroom. "As you were," he told the room and heard the shuffle as the students took their seats. But his focus was on the instructor alone, who was still standing at attention, trying to look anywhere but at him.

"Lieutenant can I have a word please," he spoke softly.

Kara kept her eyes trained forward, afraid that if she looked him in the eyes she would break down. "Class is almost over, sir. If you would like to wait for me…"

"Give me your eyes Kara," he stated.

Kara couldn't help but look at him then. And what she saw nearly made her break. She could see the concern and caring showing through.

"I think you can dismiss class early this one time," he said.

Kara only nodded. Addressing the class she released them all with instructions on when and where the next meeting would take place.

Bill waited for the class to empty before saying anything. Kara, still standing at an almost perfect attention, wasn't going to be the first to break the silence.

"Whaddya hear, Starbuck?"

Kara stood stiffly. Their little game bringing back old feelings and emotions. For as long as she could remember that was how they greeted each other. It used to drive the Adama boys crazy, because Adama and Kara had their own little game that the boys didn't know or understand.

"Nothing but the rain, sir," she said, still refusing to budge.

"Kara, please." She still refused to relax. "Sit down."

Kara could feel her whole body shaking. She feared the worse. That somehow Adama had found out about her role in Zak's death. Was he there to ask her why? To blame her?

"Why are you here, sir?"

Adama shook his head. "We haven't heard from you since….well in a couple of months. Kara you have been a member of my family for years. You're like the daughter we never had. You're.."

Kara put up her hand. "Please, sir. Don't. I am not a part of your family. I was always the poor little girl who lived next door that you would feed. I was the dirty kid that your sons would bring home. Now, I have another class to prepare for, so can you please tell me why you're here."

Adama could only sigh. He knew she would be difficult. He just didn't think she would be this difficult. "OK, then. If you don't believe me, then there is no reason for me to keep beating my head against the wall. As to why I am here, I have an offer for you."

That got her attention. "An offer?"

Adama nodded. "The position for CAG has opened up on the Galactica. When my last CAG transferred your name was at the top of my list to replace him. Obviously you wouldn't be planetside anymore, but life on a Battlestar isn't so bad." He tried to gauge her reaction. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head.

"Are you sure, sir? I mean, there have to be better people out there for the job," she finally said.

"You mean you know a better pilot than the almighty Starbuck?"

Kara had to laugh. "No, sir. There isn't a better Viper jock on any of the twelve colonies. But, I don't know…CAG…me?"

"Kara, you are more than qualified. You have the experience and the leadership skills. I have never seen a pilot with as much natural instinct as you have. When Starbuck speaks people listen. That's what I need. As you know the Galactica is on her way out. Most of my pilots are just getting through their tours before they can be transferred to an active ship. But I need someone that won't let them get rusty. And I think you are just the person for the job. So, what do you say?"

Kara took a deep breath. She needed a change. Her life on Caprica had been at a standstill since Zak's death. She didn't feel she was moving forward. And maybe this would be just the thing to make her feel alive again. "Can I think about it? This is a big change, sir. And don't get me wrong, I know it's a great opportunity. But I really need to consider my options."

Adama nodded. "The ship leaves tomorrow afternoon. I know it's short notice, but you never answer your phone and don't return calls. This was the first opportunity I had to see you in person."

Kara had the decency to look a little ashamed. "I'm sorry, sir. I just didn't think….well…we'll just leave it at that."

Adama rose. "I will expect to have an answer from you by tonight. I need to know if I will have to go to the next name on my list." He reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I really hope you decide to join my crew. I have missed you these last few months, Starbuck."

Kara could only nod. She prayed that he would hurry and take his leave before she really broke down. With a squeeze to her shoulder he left.

Kara sat for a few minutes trying to regain some semblance of control over her feelings. Taking a deep breath she started making a list of all the things she would have to get done before reporting for duty on the Battlestar Galactica.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 4

Part Four

Kara watched as the Battlestar Galactica came into view through the front window of the transport raptor. She was vaguely aware of the pilot speaking with the CIC, requesting permission to land. A feeling of tightness came over her chest as the ship got bigger and bigger in the window, until it shut out the rest of space. Her new home. This is where she would be living for the next long while. 'Oh gods,' she thought, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

The raptor landed and she made her moves to disembark. As she walked down the ramp, carrying her entire life in her duffel, she watched as the deck crew shuffled around. Orders being yelled and carried out; people laughing and cursing if the part they were trying to repair wasn't cooperating. Kara took in a deep breath. Well this was it. These were going to be her people now. As CAG she would be responsible for most of these people at one time or another. It was enough to make a person want to be sick. But that wasn't Starbuck. Starbuck was tough, she could handle anything. And if the old man had enough faith in her leadership abilities, then she was going to make damn sure she didn't disappoint.

The chief of the deck, Galen Tyrol, walked over and stuck out his hand. "You must be Lieutenant Thrace, the new CAG," he greeted.

Kara nodded, shaking his offered hand. "That's what they tell me anyway." Kara continued to look around the deck. "Looks like you run a pretty tight ship here, Chief."

Tyrol couldn't help but look at his people with pride. "Only the best for Galactica. The Commander wouldn't have it any other way."

Kara could only nod again. 'Then what am I doing here?' she thought.

"If you would like I can show you to your office and quarters. The Commander asked to see you once you had arrived and settled in."

Kara gestured forward. "Lead the way."

* * *

Kara followed the Chief through the various corridors of Galactica. She was impressed with the pristine condition in which the old girl had been kept. Galactica was part of the first Cylon war forty years ago, but she looked like she just came off the line yesterday. Kara knew that was the Commander's doing. No falling apart ship for Adama.

Finally they reached the CAG's office. "Well this is it," Tyrol said preceding Kara in through the hatch. "There's a small set of quarters connected. You have a private head. Not much to look at, but at least you wont be stuck with the rest of the crew." Tyrol watched as Kara looked around the sparse room, not saying anything. "Well, I better be getting back to the deck. Can you find your way to the CIC?"

Kara smiled. "Yes, I think I can manage. Thanks for showing me the way here."

Tyrol nodded and backed out of the room. The new CAG seemed to be a bit standoffish, but he was going to reserve judgment. He knew first impressions were not always the best, and it was worth it to get to know someone.

Kara sighed and sat on her bunk. "Home, sweet, home," she whispered to herself. Grabbing her duffel she opened it and started putting her items in their proper place. At the bottom of the bag she took out a photograph. It was of her, Zak, and Lee on a sunny day. She and Zak looked so happy, but her eyes were for Lee. He was smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. He used to claim that she was the only one who could tell if he was truly happy or not. With a little shake of her body, Kara stuck the photograph in the corner of her locker, so she would be able to see it every time she opened it.

"PASS THE WORD…LT. THRACE PLEASE REPORT TO CIC….PASS THE WORD….LT. KARA THRACE PLEASE REPORT TO CIC…"

"No rest for the wicked," she said to herself.

* * *

Kara made her way to CIC. She stopped in the doorway and watched the hustle and bustle of the crew. Until she spotted the Commander. She had to smile. He always looked so handsome in his uniform. Marching over to the Commander she gave him a crisp salute.

"Lt. Thrace reporting for duty, sir."

Adama grinned, without turning around. "Whaddya hear, Starbuck?"

Kara stood at ease. "Nothing but the rain, sir. I was told you wanted to see me when I arrived?"

"Ah, yes. Please accompany me to my quarters. XO you have the bridge," he said addressing the older man across the Dradis console.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Kara followed Adama out of CIC and down the corridors. "Have you been finding your way around, Kara?"

"I have only really seen the deck and my quarters. Was going to do a little exploring, before coming to see you, but then I heard the page."

Adama laughed. "Well, I wanted to make sure I saw you sooner rather than later. You seem to have a tendency to avoid awkward situations, and I wanted to make sure you couldn't do that again."

Kara had to laugh at that. He knew her so well. "Well sir, we're going to be living on a Battlestar together. It may be a big ship, but there are only so many places I will be able to hide."

"Very true," he replied. Opening the hatch to his quarters and stood back and gestured her inside. His quarters were not as plush as one might think a Commander's quarters should be. But she could see he had made it a home. Two walls were lined with bookshelves stuffed with volumes both thick and thin. She wandered over and ran her fingers over the spines, reading each title as she walked by. She could remember sitting for hours in his library at home, reading his books, trying to soak up as much as she could.

"You always did love me for my books," he said. "Please have a seat."

Kara sat in one of vacant chairs positioned in front of his desk. "Kara, I want to say that I am very glad you decided to accept my offer. But there are a few things that I would like talk about before we get into the job."

Kara held up her hand. "Sir, I know where you're going with this, and I am asking you now, to please stop. I am not ready to talk about Zak or anything else. I am here to be your CAG."

"Kara, I…"

"Please, sir," she pleaded. This was exactly what she was afraid of. She could feel herself on the verge of tears. She knew that if she was faced with Zak's father, that all those guilty feelings would come rushing back. She took this man's son away, why should he trust her with the well being of his pilots?

Adama gave a heavy sigh. "Ok, Starbuck. But I am saying this. If there is every a time when you need to talk, I am here, and available."

"Yes, sir."

Adama nodded his ascent. "Now, about your pilots."

* * *

They conferred for another few hours, going over the personnel files for each of the active pilots. Kara took the files back to her office, so sort them all out. But her mind kept wandering. After reading the same file twice she knew that she wasn't going to be getting any work done tonight. She figured she might as well use this time to go down to the rec room and get to know her pilots personally.

* * *

Kara made her way down to the pilots rec room. Upon entering she could hear the loud laughter emanating from within. Glasses knocked together as drinks were being served. The entire room seemed to be in a cloud of smoke from the various stogies being consumed. Kara had to smile. Now these were her kind of people.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mighty Starbuck, come to humble us with her very presence," a deep voice said behind her.

Without even turning Kara barked out a laugh. "Well, Helo, someone had to come up here and show you how it's done. You know you raptor pilots need all the help you can get."

Helo roared with laughter behind her. "Same old Kara. Always thinking Vipers beat Raptors, when we all know that Vipers are only built for speed, and I would have thought you would have wanted something with a little more stamina."

Kara turned, grinning up into the face of her best friend. "I cannot believe you're still using that line. Did it ever work?"

Helo swept her into a hug. "It's good to see you, Kara."

"You too, Karl, I missed you," she whispered into his ear.

Giving her one last squeeze, he turned her to face the rest of the room. With his arm still around her shoulders he gave a loud whistle. "Hey! Everyone, this is Starbuck. She will be riding our asses as the new CAG. But don't let her tough exterior fool you. Deep down she's just a big ball of mush," he announced laughing and dodging Kara's fist into his stomach. "So please, let's give her a Galactica welcome, and then take her money at cards."

Kara laughed again. She realized today was probably the most she had laughed in a long time. Maybe everything would be ok.

"We'll see who takes whose money. Deal'em up!"

TBC...


	6. Chapter 5

Part Five

TWO YEARS LATER

She couldn't believe it. They were actually going to decommission the Galactica. As Kara walked around the ship she was constantly reminded that in a very short time her home would be a museum. With the old man retiring, her pilots being reassigned, her friends being scattered to the twelve colonies, she really wasn't sure how she was going to survive. She never would have thought so, but these people had become a very large and very noisy family.

Kara backed up against the wall as two crewmen carried in more boxes of museum signs and other paraphernalia. She sighed as they walked by.

She made her way down to the rec room. She still had a few hours before the Commanders speech, and the ceremonial fly by. And to make matters much worse, Lee was coming today.

_//Flashback//_

_Six Years Ago_

_Kara was excited. Not a feeling she was all that familiar with, but one she'd been having a lot recently. She sat in front of her mirror in her tiny dorm room, primping. Again, primping and Kara never went together, but she couldn't help it. Her boyfriend was coming home today. Kara laughed at herself. Her boyfriend. Her Lee. _

_They had been friends for as long as she could remember, and over the last year they had gotten closer. She could remember the first time he kissed her. They both pulled back to see the other's reaction. And when she didn't hit him, he kissed her again. Since then, the two had been inseparable. Well that is until he was accepted to War College. It had been a fantastic opportunity for Lee, but it meant that they were separated most of the time. In Kara's mind it was hard, but a workable situation. They would talk on the phone almost every day, and wrote letters back and forth every week. At times it felt like he was right there. But there was no feeling better than knowing she would be able to actually hold him and kiss him._

_Kara hadn't seen Lee in almost three months. She remembered their last night together vividly. Making love under the stars, waking up wrapped tightly in his embrace. Kara finally felt like she had come home. She knew that this was her soulmate, her one true love._

_But the next morning he was gone, having to catch the early shuttle back to War College. He left a beautiful flower on the pillow next to her, so it was the first thing she saw when she awoke._

_Taking a deep breath and swiping the brush through her hair one last time, Kara stood, grabbed her jacket and made her way out of the dorm building. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and all Kara could think of was that she felt like she was in some cheesy children's movie._

_Briskly walking across the quad she waved to various friends she passed, but never stopped moving forward, until she reached the student mess hall. She spotted him almost immediately, waiting patiently outside. He looked so handsome in his dress grays. She could see the other cadets saluting him as they passed. She was so proud of him. _

_With a laugh she ran up to him, and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh my gods, it is so good to actually see you!" she exclaimed._

_Lee's arms came up around her middle, squeezing her tightly. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, just absorbing her scent. "I missed you too," he said quietly. _

_Kara started to draw back, but Lee continued to hold on tightly. Kara frowned against his neck, but remained where she was. If he wanted to hold her just a little longer, who was she to complain? Finally she felt his arms slacken, but not let go. Standing back in the loops of his arms, she was able to look him in the eye._

"_Well, flyboy, any reason why you wanted to meet me here, instead of coming to my room?" _

_Lee raised his hands and pushed her hair behind her ears, running his fingers over her cheeks. "There's something we need to talk about," he said grimly._

_Kara felt a cold wash over her body. "What is it? Your parents? Zak? Is everything ok?"_

"_Yes, yes," he reassured her. "Everyone is fine. This is about us."_

"_Lee, you're starting to scare me here," she whispered._

_Lee took her hands and led her over to a secluded table under a shady tree. He sat her down and took her hands. "About a month ago some friends and I went to a graduation party."_

_Kara nodded. "You told me all about it," she said. "That you drank too much ambrosia and passed out. I always told you, you couldn't hold your liquor."_

_Lee shook his head. "That's not the entire story. I didn't wake up alone."_

_Kara felt like she couldn't breathe. "What? Wait, you're saying you frakked some girl?"_

"_Kara, I am so sorry. I was drunk and had no idea what I was doing."_

_Taking a deep breath, she sat back looking at him across the table. "I appreciate you're telling me, but why now? If you didn't tell me right after it happened, why are you telling me this now?"_

_Lee closed his eyes. He did not want to see her expression when he told her the rest. "She's pregnant, Kara."_

_Kara clapped a hand over her mouth. She felt like she was going to be sick. Her entire body shaking, she couldn't even form a thought in her head to have a reaction. "Preg…Pregnant?"_

"_Well she thinks she is," he answered. "She says that it's mine, and if she is, then I have to honor that."_

"_Wait, what do you mean 'honor that'?" she cried._

"_Kara this could be my child. I won't be like my father, and be an absentee parent. If Gianne is pregnant, I will be there for her and the baby."_

_A loud rushing sound went through her ears. "So what exactly are you saying, Lee?"_

"_I am saying that…um…I think we should make a clean break. I don't want to drag you into my mistake and my problems."_

"_But Lee, I love you, and I know you love me. Even if she is pregnant, we can deal with it together."_

"_No, Kara. I won't do that to you. Yes, I do love you, and I wish to the gods that this never happened. But it did, and I have to live with it."_

_Kara could feel the tears start to silently roll down her cheeks. "But what if she isn't pregnant? You said she just thinks she is. If she's not then we have nothing to worry about, right?"_

"_I think we should take this as a sign. With me being at War College, and you being here, we never get to see each other. That's not fair to either one of us. I think we need to realize that this," he said gesturing between the two of them, "just wasn't meant to be."_

"_But…"_

_Lee only shook his head again. "I have to catch the shuttle back, and it leaves in a few minutes. I had to see you in person, this wasn't something I wanted to do over the phone," he said rising. He walked over to her side of the table, where she sat facing forward, staring at some unknown point. Bending down he kissed the crown of her head. "I love you," he whispered, barely audible, and walked away, leaving her sitting alone._

_//End Flashback//_

The sound of feet thumping in the hall shook Kara out of her reverie. As it had turned out Gianne had been mistaken, but Lee never tried to contact Kara again. Since then she had been trying to avoid him. It was hard when she started seeing Zak, but she made sure she was never alone with Lee, and never let him talk to her about anything other than safe topics. It wasn't fair to Zak, whom she really did genuinely love. And now she was going to be faced with him again.

It had been the idea of the public relations department that it would be sentimental if the great Commander Adama's son was part of the ceremony. Of course all parties had agreed, but she had a feeling that some did so under duress. She hadn't spoken to Lee since Zak's funeral. Oh she knew exactly what was going on in his life, because his father had kept her well informed. Adama's information, like Kara's, had all been second hand from Lee's mother. Lee had not made any contact with his father since Zak's death. Kara always thought it was wrong, but Adama always defended Lee whenever she would say something.

That was the other thing that had changed over the last two years. Kara was able to discuss Zak and her past with the Commander very easily, although the topic only came up during emotional times, such as holidays and Zak's birthday. They would sit quietly in his quarters, drinking to those they'd lost, reminiscing the good times. Then they would put it away for next time, never revealing to anyone what was discussed. In Kara's mind, it was those conversations and trips down memory lane that kept her going, and helped her to move on.

"VIPER 213 INBOUND…REPEATE VIPER 213 INBOUND…."

Kara heaved a deep sigh again. She knew that tail number, Lee was almost there.

* * *

Lee patiently waited for his viper to be towed into dock. Releasing his helmet and proceeding with his landing procedures, he swiftly exited the plane once it was stopped. Climbing down the ladder he spotted the Chief coming towards him.

"Captain Adama, welcome to Galactica," he said saluting.

Lee gave him a sloppy salute. "Is there something wrong with your remote landing system? I was hands on the entire approach," he said.

The Chief raised an eyebrow at the attitude. "It's all hands on here, Commander Adama's orders," he replied, stressing the rank of his commanding officer.

"Of course," Lee responded softly, walking off the deck.

Tyrol could only watch as the pilot stalked off. How could someone he respected as much as the Commander have a son with that attitude.

* * *

Lee made his way around the ship. A ship he knew like the back of his hand. He could remember the exciting trips to visit his father aboard the battlestar when he was younger. He and Zak used to run around like wild children, playing in the corridors. He could almost hear Zak yelling for him to wait up. Lee lightly put his hand against the cold metal wall. He could feel the humming of the ship as she performed her duties. He stood back, leaning, watching as the crew went about their daily routines, none really noticing the man just standing there, lost in thought and memories. Lee didn't know how long he'd been standing there until he heard a loud barking laughter coming from a room down the passageway. Now there was a laugh he would know until he died. A laugh that haunted his dreams. A laugh he really wasn't sure he'd ever hear again.

Lee made his way to the pilots rec room. Inside he could see various tables set up with different activities. Some were filled with pilots reading the latest Pyramid scores, while others were playing games like Picon Chess. But it was the table directly in the center of the room that caught his attention. It was obvious that a rousing game of Triad was underway, and the stakes were more than likely high. The players were tossing in their ante at the beckoning of a blonde woman taunting them. Even from behind he knew that blonde head. With a deep breath he decided now was as good a time as any to rekindle old acquaintances.

* * *

Kara laughed at Helo's horrible pick-up line. "Come on, Helo, don't tell me that line actually works!"

Her best friend just shrugged. "A master never tells his secrets," he replied with a wink. Then popping his notorious sucker back in his mouth, threw his ante on the table.

Kara raised her eyebrows. "Master, huh? Is that why the last time we were on Tauron I had to spend my night keeping you company, because none of the girls would give you the time of day?"

Sharon "Boomer" Valerii laughed loudly from her position next to Helo. Leaning over she knocked his shoulder. "Poor, Helo, couldn't get any tail?"

Helo huffed. "I could have, there just wasn't anyone there worth my time, or my master efforts," he replied stiffly.

The game continued around the table a few more hands, until the pot reached a large sum. "Well kids, I think I am going to have to bring this lovely little game to a close, cause," Kara paused, "full colors!"

The rest of the table groaned throwing there cards onto the table. They all watched as Kara dragged her money to her ever growing pile in front of her. She did so humming and doing a little dance in her chair.

"No one ever likes a sore winner, Starbuck," said a voice from the past.

Kara froze in her place. She could feel the hairs starting to stand up on her neck once again, a feeling she hadn't had in over two years. Sighing she sat back in her chair, calmly sorting her cubits. "Well, well, if it isn't Captain Lee Adama," she said without turning around.

She watched as the rest of the table all threw there eyes to Lee. Helo gave him a small salute and a head nod. What was it about guys and their lame greetings.

After sorting her money Kara stood and turned to face Lee. "Captain, welcome aboard. Sorry I wasn't there to greet you when you landed, but no one told me you'd arrived. Did the deck gang kiss your ass to your satisfaction?"

Lee wanted to laugh. He knew an announcement was made when he landed, and if anyone knew that it was his plane that landed it would have been Kara. But if she wanted to play this little game, fine. "Oh, that's ok, Lieutenant, I am just glad I was able to find you so quickly. I have some things I would like to discuss with the CAG, if you've got a few minutes."

Kara nodded. "Certainly, sir. If you would like to me meet me in the CAG's office, I can get cleaned up here and be there."

Lee put his hands up. "No, that's ok. I'll wait. I haven't had a chance to say hello to Helo and Boomer yet. Hey guys, it's been a while," he said addressing the other two pilots watching the scene with intensity.

Kara could feel her teeth grinding. "Actually, Captain, I can always get cleaned up later. We don't have long before the ceremony, so we should discuss whatever you need to now."

Lee smirked at her. "Lead the way, Starbuck."

TBC...


End file.
